


(Online Love)

by semipeaceful



Series: haikyuu x conan gray [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, inspired by conan gray's (online love), kind of unrequited love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semipeaceful/pseuds/semipeaceful
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are in different countries, but Iwaizumi hadn't expected it to be this hard.Loosely based off Conan Gray's song (Online Love)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: haikyuu x conan gray [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753630
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	(Online Love)

His headphones were dying. The music that played through the speakers was quieter than usual. Or maybe he just couldn’t hear it through the pounding of his heart in his chest? Iwaizumi tapped his pencil against his textbook, pretending to study. Pretending he wasn’t anxiously waiting for Oikawa’s response.

_Shitty-kawa_

_Sorry, just got out of practice!! >.< _

Pretending that the sigh that escaped his lips was exacerbation at Oikawa’s tardiness and _not_ relief that Oikawa wasn’t standing up their daily conversations.

_Iwa-chan_

_About time_

_Shitty-kawa_

_Don’t act like you’re not happy to see me, Iwa-chan~_

But Iwaizumi _couldn’t_ see him. That was the whole problem. What he could see was a fake smile and a peace sign and a filter and an attempt to hide just how tired he really was. Even when they facetimed every Sunday, it almost hurt more to see the glitchy facade of his best friend than not see him at all.

_Iwa-chan_

_I won’t hesitate to block you_

_Shitty-kawa_

_D:_

When Iwaizumi had told Matsukawa and Hanamaki that he and Oikawa were leaving Japan and following their mentors to North and South America, the two had exchanged one of their unreadable looks.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, irritated.

The two had not elaborated, but Matsun had shrugged, turning to his bowl of yakisoba, and said, cryptically, “Distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

Hanamaki had knocked his chopsticks against Matsukawa’s and retorted, “Or, out of sight, out of mind.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

Sighing, Matsukawa languidly shook his head. “You’ll find out eventually.”

_Iwa-chan_

_How was practice?_

And Iwaizumi had found out. He’d found out his first day at university. He had been in Irvine for a week or two, thanks to freshman orientation, but the hardest part by far was his first day of class. His head spun from the new American slang of his classmates to the speed at which his biology professor had regurgitated terms he wasn’t used to hearing in English. He was tired and cranky and wanted nothing more than to walk to Oikawa’s house down the street and sit on his bed and watch a stupid documentary about aliens because Oikawa threw a hissy fit when Iwaizumi had brought up watching something they hadn’t seen a million times already.

His heart hurt.

It _hurt._

_Shitty-kawa_

_It was good! I’m getting along with everyone, and the libero couldn’t receive my first serve today!_

_Iwa-chan_

_But?_

_Shitty-kawa_

_But what? I just said it was a good day!_

But Oikawa said a lot of things that weren’t true. He told people he was self-confident when he was not. He told girls he loved them when he did not. He told Iwaizumi he was fine when he was not.

_Iwa-chan_

_You lie a lot_

For a moment, Iwaizumi was scared he’d gone too far. Oikawa’s profile picture stared back at him, the persistent _read_ next to his message, no sign of Oikawa’s response. He sighed, resuming the tapping of his pen.

Someone knocked on his table, a guy from his English Comp 101 class, who grinned and waved before continuing on to order his drink at the counter.

Iwaizumi ignored the lurch of his heart when he looked back at his laptop screen and saw a new message.

_Shitty-kawa_

_I miss you._

It was only three words, but it was three words that had bounced around in his head 24/7 for the last three months, everytime he got a text or saw an Instagram post or walked past the girls volleyball team practicing in the gym.

It was the only three words, and it wasn’t the three words that deep down in his heart of hearts, Iwaizumi wanted to hear, but he would take the consolation prize.

His heart hurt.

His heart hurt. It had never stopped hurting since his plane landed in California, only subdued enough that he could carry on with everyday life. But the pain of this, of seeing Oikawa’s fake smile, of reading the blue words of _I miss you_ , of sitting alone in a cafe in Irvine, it was nearly unbearable.

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder,” Matsukawa had repeated over the phone to Iwaizumi, a week after that first day of class.

“Maybe I’ve just forgotten how fucking annoying he is,” Iwaizumi had remarked. His roommate, a fellow international student from Japan, had snorted, and Iwaizumi decided to take his phone calls in the common area from now on.

“Does your heart feel fonder?”

No, his heart didn’t feel fonder. It _fucking hurt._

It hurt because he missed his best friend and it hurt because he missed his last chance to tell him the other three words that threatened to come out every time he opened his goddamn mouth.

“When were you going to tell me I was in love with Oikawa?” Iwaizumi had asked.

Humming, Matsukawa had responded, “Honestly, it was kind of amusing to watch you pine for the last three years.”

Iwaizumi hung up on him.

The text box blinked at him, owlish, waiting for his response.

Three words.

Those three words would have been easier to say if they weren’t hundreds of miles apart. For a moment, Iwaizumi lost himself in a fantasy of the two of them, sharing an apartment in Tokyo. Together.

The three words would be easier to say then.

He would say them and Oikawa would freeze and for a moment Iwaizumi would worry that he’d crossed a line, but deep down, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa felt the same. They’d embrace, they’d cry, they’d kiss, and Oikawa would say, “What took you so long?”

But they weren’t in Tokyo. They weren’t even in the same _country_ , let alone the same city.

And his heart hurt.

He would say it eventually. He would. Those three words had apparently waited three years, they could wait a little longer. 

_Iwa-chan_

_Miss you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Did I take a song that was thirty seconds and write an thousand words based off of it? Yes. Also as someone who has been in a long distance relationship before OH BOY was this fun to write. Anyways check out my tumblr.
> 
> Main blog: https://not-to-be-gay-but-holy-shit.tumblr.com/  
> Haikyuu side blog: https://oikawa-tuwu.tumblr.com/


End file.
